Happy Birthday
by coolblue110
Summary: Haku has never been far from Chihiro's mind. All she wanted for her 13th birthday was whatever people would give her. But she received so much more.


Chihiro had never been the most normal of young girls. Quiet and otherwise detached from her surroundings, becoming upset at the slightest of discomforts and inconveniences, it was a wonder her parents and friends could deal with her. She was much for comfortable playing around with her cats (who they had to give away after her family decided to move) and eating mochi while watching cartoons.

They way her friends would describe her would have been "Like bitter melon, she's an acquired taste. Powerful at first, and then enjoyable." Her parents would say that she was joy of their lives no matter how much of a handful she was, and they enjoyed hearing her overly dramatic stores of her imaginary friend Haku-sama.

"But, mom! Haku-sama is real! He's coming to visit me in a little while! Real soon!" Twelve year old Chihiro would try desperately to convince her parents of Haku's existence.

He was real, he was so large that nobody could fathom his depth.

Chihiro loved every inch of the water she knew he was in, finding comfort in her touch. She would sometimes bring a token of her gratitude, the kind of things you bring to your friends house or a family hosting dinner at their apartment in Tokyo. She wouldn't know out here because her friend's parents never accepted their gifts even when they persisted.

One day she brought a handful of cherry blossoms she had snapped off a tree near the dirt road leading to the river, placing them gently on the soft currant.

"Hi, Haku-sama. I hope you like them," Chihiro pressed her palm to the water, and could have sworn she felt someone else trying to hold on. Yet again her parents had not believed her and had made her sit down so that they could eat and be together under the cherry blossoms.

He had promised, and she would wait.

Today was a special day. The day Chihiro would turn thirteen.

The best thing about having a spring birthday, she thought, was having the luk warm air wash over you as you awoke to the smells of flowers and your mom cooking.

"Chihiro…" Her mother knocked on her door, peeking in on her bed-headed daughter. She smiled, opening the door all the way to reveal a small package in her hand.

"Happy birthday, honey."

"Thanks, mom!" Chihiro beamed, excitedly tearing the wrapping off the tiny box. While the red pieces settled around her, Chihiro took in what was in the box.

Two beautifully crafted glass dragon earrings, white and blue scales so precisely positioned, and a matching pendant that sparkled every time you moved it.

"Oh…It's so pretty," she moved the necklace next to her window, letting the country fields show through the white glass.

"Your father and I wanted to get you something nice, since you're getting to be old. And you've loved dragon's for so long now, well, we thought this would be best," Chihiro's mom kissed her forehead, leaving to check on the western style breakfast she was making.

Chihiro sat silent for awhile, trying to imagine Haku somehow sending this gift.

He could very well be in the spirit world right now, watching her from her window. She gave a glance around, but saw no one.

Or this could simply be a coincidence, the necklace looking like him, the thing tugging at her hand in Kohaku River.

_In any case, today is my birthday, and I have to enjoy it. Keitaro-kun and Mika-chan are coming over today. It'll be fun. _Chihiro jumped out of her bed, making her way, wide awake, to the kitchen where eggs and bacon could be smelled, not letting themselves be ignored.

"Ugh, I'm so glad my birthday is on a Sunday," Chihiro said as she stretched, plopping herself into a wobbly chair as her mother slid the food laden plate in front of her.

"It's always more fun to have it on a weekend," her mom smiled at her, placing a small up of tea in front of her. Peach flavor. Her favorite.

Chihiro smiled, digging into her birthday breakfast, her mouth watering even before the food hit her taste buds (which were very happy after she finished chewing). She hadn't even finished her eggs when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" She cried, dropping her fork onto the table, quickly running to change into jeans, thinking her friends were at the door earlier than expected.

"Just a second!" she called as she yanked open the door, a grin spread across her face like icing on a cake.

"I'm so glad you're-" Chihiro stopped mid sentence, noticing who was smiling at her so kindly, their black hair cute to perfectly frame their face.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me," Haku said as he placed a cherry blossom behind Chihiro's ear.

"Oh, Haku…" she tried to hold back the tears that came flooding, but was unable to stop the river. "I missed you so much!" She sobbed, flinging herself at Haku, how caught her, stroking her hair.

"Thank you for visiting me, dear Chihiro. I wasn't so lonely…"

**A/N: Oh, dear readers I am so sorry for not having updated/ posted anything new for the past two months. I am such a horrible person. I have Ouran updates ready to my posted any day now. **

**I really adore Haku/Chihiro. This is my first Spirited Away fanfiction. I'm not sure how it turned out. I had to guess about Chihiro's personality more than I felt comfortable with, so I hope she's everything people think she is!!!**

**Thank you for reading *bows***

**Please review. **


End file.
